a forever kind of love
by Dramaticmuch22
Summary: Edward left Bella heartbroken. While he is gone, she falls in love with Jack.But, Jack doesn't love her and leaves her broken. Will Edward save her? Will there be another Cullen? First fanfic...please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

1Bella felt happy for the first time in a while. Edward had left her heart broken. She would always have a place for him, but right now her heart was full. She was in love and had a date. Something good was going to happen, she just knew it. When Jack had first seen her, she was a broken girl. He had put her back together. As she sat in thought, the doorbell rang, bringing her back. She felt almost as giddy as when Edward used to ring the doorbell. I guess he is getting what he wanted, I am moving on, she thought to herself as she opened the door. He was there with his beautiful smile. Of course it would never beat Edward's but, it would do.

"Hey" Jack said, a sparkle in his eye; almost like he knew something she didn't.

"Hi...hold on" she said.

"I'm leaving now, dad" she yelled behind her.

"Ok, you kids have fun" he yelled back.

He sounded happy. She was so grateful Charlie was happy. Everything seemed so perfect, maybe too perfect.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked as they climbed into his car.

"Well, why don't we go to my place?" he asked "we could watch a movie".

His expression was indescribable when he said that. It almost made her nervous.

"Yeah, that would be fun" she said. As they came into view of his house, she saw that there were no cars in the driveway.

"Are your parent home?" she asked.

"Uh, no, they went to Seattle to see a movie" he answered

"Oh, cool" Bella said. Before long, he had led her to his room. She sat on the corner of his bed. He got closer to her and kissed her. Soon, they were in a full make out session. Bella was starting to feel very uncomfortable and pushed him away, but he persisted.

"Stop" she managed to say between kisses.

"No" he said stopping, looking at her with dark eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into" thought Bella as he began to unbutton her shirt. After a many failed attempts of pulling away, she surrendered. Jack stopped and then looked at Bella, mangled and naked. He freaked out.

"What have I done?" he said to no one in particular. He fumbled around in a drawer and pulled out a gun.

"Bella, just hold still and make this easy for me" he said, pointing the gun at her,

"Oh my god" was all she managed to say, before she passed out.

She heard voices, many familiar voices. She smiled as she heard Alice's high pitched, beautiful voice, Emmett's gruff, yet kind voice, and Carlisle's, strong and full. And then, the loveliest sound of all, her angel's voice.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Bella" he cried. She now saw shapes and light.

"Edward" she said again.

"Bella, you're ok now. Im here." he said, stroking her head. She could now see his perfect face.

"Wait" she said confused "I am dead...why are you here". She heard someone laugh slightly.

"Bella, love, you're not dead" he said, in a strained voice. "Yes, I am...oh Edward! It was so bad, he raped me, then he shot me" she said.

"He raped you?" he said in horror.

"Yes, and I didn't suspect a thing, and now I am dead. Oh no, Charlie and Renée will be so upset" she said, now worried.

"You are not dead, Bella Swan" he said.

"Then, how can you be here? You left me, you don't love me" she said.

"Oh Bella, I love you, I love you so much. I made a huge mistake" he said, pained. Then, she heard another voice.

" Bella, I missed you, I got a vision" she shuddered "and we saved you".

"Alice...I missed you too" Bella said, looking into her beautiful eyes she had missed. Bella sat up.

"I guess I am not dead. Oh, but I wish I was " Bella said, sighing. Edward looked a bit horrified. "Because now you will leave and I will hurt again " she said.

"Bella, I will never leave you again" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Ok, I'll try to trust you" she said.

"I can deal with that, love" he said. "Now, you must go home, don't worry, I will meet you up in you room" Bella said goodbye to all the Cullen's. Edward drove her home in her old clunker of a truck. She soon slipped in the front door.

"Hey Bells, how was the date?" asked Charlie, who was watching a football game.

"fine" was all she could say. "I am going to bed, good night" she yelled, running up stairs. '

"night" he called back. Edward was not in her room yet. She climbed into bed and suddenly realized what had happened that nig ht. She was soon sobbing uncontrollably. Then, she felt Edward's cold marble arms lock her in an embrace. And that is how they stayed all night. Not until early in the morning did Bella finally drift off in a restless sleep.

As Bella woke up, she was hit with terrifying thought. What do I do with Jack at school? She just hoped he wasn't there.

"Bella...how are you feeling? You don't have to go to school today" said Edward with a look of caution in his eyes.

"I,m fine, really" she said, lying. She would love to stay home, but she had to face it.

"Ok" he said, unsure. Bella felt extremely paranoid that day. It was like everyone knew what happened. Luckily, she didn't see Jack. At lunch, she had no appetite. She was happy to have the Cullens back. She was just couldn't believe they were there. She stayed in the shock for the next few weeks. She also stayed scared, sure that Jack would suddenly show up, because so far he had not. That was all forgotten when she sat straight up in bed one morning.

"I think I am going to be sick" she said aloud and ran to the bathroom. There, she managed to puke her guts out. She came back in the room to find a worried Edward.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just think I undercooked something last night. I'll be fine"she said, trying to sure of herself. But she was not fine, because the next two weeks were full of stomach aches, unwanted meals, and sudden trips to the bathroom. Edward was worried out of his mind. Quite frankly, so was Bella...she was just better at no showing it. One day at lunch, she was hit with a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. When, she came out, Alice was there.

"Bella, how long have you been sick?" she asked...not so much worried, more like she was figuring something out.

"I don't know, 2 weeks" Bella responded. "hmmm" she pondered, dancing out of the bathroom. She left Bella, quite confused, trailing behind. At the lunch table, Alice made eye contact with Edward, obviously communicating through thoughts. Edward got this look on his face and said

"no, she can't be!"

"She can't be what?" asked Bella, quite stressed. They ignored her.

"She can't be what?" Bella asked again, hysterical.

"Well, I think you may be pregnant" Alice said.


	2. Chapter 2

1Bella looked between Alice and Edward, bewildered. "Pregnant, no, I can't, no!" she said.

"Bella, it's going to be ok" said Edward.

"I am afraid it's not, Edward. I always told myself I wasn't going to be one of these girls who rushes major things...and having a baby is major thing!" she said, hysterical.

"This is all my fault" said Edward, putting his head in his hands.

"No, this is my fault. I should never have trusted Jack" she said. Bella sat up. "Well, when are we going to find out? Should we get a test or go see Carlisle?" asked Bella. "I think we should get a test. After all, pregnancy isn't really his field" said Edward. So, that is what happened. They bought a test and took it. Bella, Edward, and Alice sat in Bella's room, waiting. Bella's heart was beating hard against her chest. Edward looked nervous too. "It's been ten minutes" said Alice, halfway there. "I can't look" said Bella, holding the test in her hand. "Here, let me see" said Alice. She observed it. "Well, do you want to know" she asked Bella. "Ok" said Bella, releasing a deep breath and inhaling another one. "You're pregnant" cried Alice. At least someone was exited about this. "Let me see it" said Bella, snatching it out of Alice's hands. Yes, she was pregnant. "Ok, we can do this" said Bella after a minute of silence. "Oh course it will be, love." said Edward, with a slight smile. "Wow.. I am going to have a baby" said Bella, placing a hand on her stomach. "I love babies" Alice said, pure joy in her eyes. Bella just laughed.

Later, Edward and Bella were alone in his room. "Bella, do you think we could talk about the baby" he said. a little nervous. "Ok" she said. There was a bit of silence. "Edward" Bella blurted out. He looked up. "Are you going to be there for me and the baby. I mean I know this isn't your baby but, I...can't...don't" she managed to say as she began to cry. "Bella" he said, looking into her eyes. "I am never going to leave you. As for the baby, I will help you raise it like I was it's own father. Bella, this baby is a blessing." he said. "Thank you" she said, smiling through her tears. "Now, what about telling Carlisle and Esme..and Charlie" he asked, a bit cautious. "Well, the sooner the better" she said. "tonight?" he asked "Yes" she said. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled. "Oh this is great, Bella" said Esme, looking at her fondly. "I am so glad" said Bella. The next part was the hardest. "Your what?" asked a confused Charlie. "Pregnant..I am pregnant" said Bella. "I don't..I can't..Bella, this is a shock" he said. "I just need some space" he said, walking away. Bella was hurt but, Edward said he would come around. "Well, I hope it's soon because like it or not, there is going to be a baby" said Bella. Edward chuckled. "Yes, a baby" he said. "A baby, a real baby...oh my god!" she said, getting all worked up. "It will all be fine. You will be a wonderful mother" comforted Edward. "I hope so" said a unsure Bella.

The first two or three months went by easily. Both Edward and Bella started to get used to the idea of a baby. Charlie did not, though. "Bella, I need to talk to you, now" he shouted up the stairs one night. She ran down to stairs to where he was sitting in the kitchen. "I have been thinking about this whole baby thing." he said. Bella nodded. "And I think you..we should put the baby up for adoption" he finished. "No, I can't do that" said Bella, slightly startled by his abrupt statement. Charlie's face started to get red. "Yes you can, Isabella, or you can get out of my house!" he yelled. "Then, I will" she shouted, as she ran up the steps. She grabbed her suitcase and filled it with every item of clothing she could find. She started toward the door. She look at Charlie, his arms crossed and face as red as a beet. "I will be back for the rest of my things" she said, anger in her voice. "You don't have to leave, just give up that baby" he said. "I will not be giving up my baby." she said and walked out the door. She started to drive, fast. It was raining outside and another kind of storm started up in the cab of the truck. Bella was crying so hard she couldn't tell where she was going. She suddenly lost control of the car and blacked out. She woke up to the harsh white light of a hospital. She could he her heartbeat at a regular speed and feel a IV in her arm. As she came to, she saw her angel's face. "Bella! You gave us such a scare!" he said, kissing her. "Did you find me?" she asked, disoriented. "Yes, me and Alice...she had a vision about the fight and your.. crash" he said. "What were you thinking?" he asked, suddenly furious. "Charlie...he wanted to put the baby.." she trailed off. All of a sudden she had a frightening thought. "The baby! How is the baby?" she asked, almost too scared to ask. "She is fine" he said stroking her head. "Good...wait, she?" Bella said. "Well, they had to do a ultrasound and..well, yes, it's a girl...Alice is ecstatic...already planning a nursery" he said. "A nursery? I don't even have a place to live" she said. "You will live with us...of course" he said. "I'll just be a bother" she said. "Not at all" he said. "Ok" she said, slowly falling back to sleep.


End file.
